Last and Goodbye
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Benci sebagai ganti cinta, mati sebagai ganti hidup, dan tangisan sebagai ganti senyuman; mungkin adalah bentuk dari kehidupan seorang Itachi Uchiha. /"Maaf, Sasuke... ini yang terakhir."/ A special fanfiction for Itachi Uchiha's Birthday! RnR?


**Haaai fandom Naruto! :'D saya author dari sebelah, yang sebenernya nyasar ke sini soalnya suami tercinta saya ulangtahun, dan saya menjanjikan sebuah fic untuknya. Itachi-kun! Ini untukmu! #disepakfansnya.**

**Curhat dikit, saya sempet kesel serta emosi jiwa dan raga sama fanfic karena pagi ini error terus. Akhirnya sore berhasil juga TwT #oke**

**Ehem, di fic ini, ceritanya Sasuke belum tahu kebenaran 8D jadi, saya masih menggunakan alur dan cerita lama dari Naruto hehe. Maaf, ya? Soalnya menurut saya, cerita di masa lalu Uchiha Brothers ini sangat _touching_. Saya sering ngebrowse fic dan video Uchiha Brothers loh :'D #teruskenapa.**

**Oke, nggak usah banyak cincong. **

**Enjoy, minna! **

* * *

**Last and Goodbye **

a NARUTO FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate **T**

Special for my one and only beloved, **Itachi Uchiha**'s Birthday! :)

Warning

Semi-canon, alur maju-mundur, vignette fanfic, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**_"...don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and judgment based on their appearance. You assumed... that I have patience... You all fail to measure your own capacity, and see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you lie here beaten."_** – Itachi Uchiha, Chapter 222, page 11-12.

_Mungkin kau tidak tahu rasanya_

_Ya. Mungkin juga kau takkan pernah tahu_

_Karena kau dibutakan oleh egomu_

_Karena kau dilumat oleh buaian dunia_

_Karena kau tidak melihat penderitaan_

_Karena kebencianmu kurang_

_Karena itulah kau lemah..._

Malam temaram tak berbintang terpantul balik di manik mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam. Langit itu membisu menatapnya—seperti yang selama ini terjadi. Tidak ada satu bintangpun di atas sana. Hanya sebuah bola besar keemasan yang tertutup kabut hitam menatap bumi dari kejauhan yang berjuta-juta kilometer jauhnya. Dihiraukannya udara dingin yang melewati kulit putih pucatnya—menembus dan menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang keringnya. Tidak peduli, walau angin malam mulai tidak menyukai idenya untuk tetap berada di luar pada langit dan malam selarut ini. Waktu di mana seharusnya orang-orang normal tidur.

Ah, sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan apa itu "normal" yang sesungguhnya?

Dia merapatkan belahan jubah tebal di depan dadanya yang bidang. Rambut hitamnya yang halus jatuh di tengkuknya—menari-nari seiring angin berhembus semakin kencang.

Dia kembali menatap langit hitam di atasnya yang berkabut.

Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama sejak kejadian itu?

* * *

Siapa yang tak mengenal Itachi Uchiha?

Putra sulung keluarga Uchiha yang amat berbakat—sangat amat berbakat, malah. Hal itu tak hanya diakui oleh keluarga, teman, atau gurunya, melainkan seluruh penduduk desa mengakui kejeniusan, kecerdasan, dan kesempurnaannya sebagai shinobi yang tergolong masih amat muda. Hal ini, tentu saja membuatnya dikagumi dari seluruh generasinya. Itachi Uchiha yang pada usia tujuh tahun, berhasil lulus Akademi hanya dalam waktu satu tahun, dengan nilai tertinggi dari yang lain. Saat umurnya delapan tahun, Itachi sudah dapat menguasai _sharingan_, lulus Ujian Chunin saat umurnya masih sepuluh tahun, dan menjadi ketua ANBU dalam usia yang masih sangat muda, yaitu tigabelas tahun.

Siapa yang tidak iri sekaligus kagum dengan kemampuannya?

Siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi seorang Itachi Uchiha?

Namun siapa yang peduli dengan perasaan Itachi Uchiha sendiri?

Tidak ada.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa di balik semua keberhasilannya, sesungguhnya Itachi telah menyaksikan sendiri Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga saat usianya baru berumur empat tahun. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana orang-orang berlaku kejam, tidak berperikemanusiaan, dan sangat mengerikan. Tentu hal ini membuatnya mengalami trauma mendalam terhadap peperangan—sehingga membuatnya menjadi orang yang sangat mencintai Konohagakure, dan perdamaian di atas segala-galanya. Dia mendengarnya—teriakan-teriakan kesakitan, kelaparan, dan penderitaan. Semuanya nyaris menjadi mimpi-mimpi buruknya setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya. Dia melihatnya—bagaimana suara dentingan senjata yang beradu sengit memekakkan telinga, bagaimana darah merembes dari segala penjuru, dan kepala-kepala manusia tak bernyawa bergelimpangan bagai onggokan sampah.

"Kakak."

Anak laki-laki berusia tigabelas tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menelengkan kepalanya—menatap sumber suara. Di belakangnya, anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun tengah menatapnya dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya yang polos tersenyum manis.

"Kakak berjanji akan mengajariku shuriken hari ini 'kan?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu. Sang Kakak tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya—agar adik kesayangannya itu mendekat.

Dengan senyuman lebar penuh harap, langkah-langkah kecil si adik mendekat dan berhenti mendadak saat dua buah jari tangan menekan dahinya pelan.

"Ittai!" sungut bocah itu sembari memegangi dahinya.

"Maaf, ya Sasuke," sang kakak tersenyum menyesal. "Lain kali saja."

"Aaaah, lagi-lagi kakak ingkar janji!" Sasuke mendumel kesal. "Pokoknya begitu misinya selesai, kakak janji cepat ajari aku ya, kak?"

Itachi Uchiha tersenyum getir.

Apakah masih ada 'lain kali' setelah ini, dia tidak tahu. "Iya, aku berjanji."

* * *

Manik mata _onyx_-nya yang teduh kembali menatap malam. Kakinya berpijak di atas bebatuan besar berlumut sana-sini—menunjukkan betapa lembabnya udara. Dingin, menusuk tulang dan kulit, namun jubah bermotif awan merah itu melindunginya. Awan dan kabut hitam di langit mulai menghilang dan bergeser menunjukkan sebuah bola besar keemasan—

—Ah, bulan purnama.

Ia jadi teringat... malam itu. Malam yang mungkin akan diingatnya hingga mati.

Malam yang membuatnya membanting setir alur cerita hidupnya, yang penuh kepura-puraan.

Kebohongan. Sampai ia lupa, bagaimana rasanya mendecap kejujuran di balik hati yang kotor.

* * *

Tidak ada suara lolongan serigala malam itu.

Tidak ada bintang satupun di langit.

Yang ada hanyalah bulan purnama yang bersinar terang bagai lampion dunia.

Sunyi senyap. Keadaan pemukiman klan Uchiha di malam hari yang dingin.

Tatapan manik mata _sharingan_ itu memerhatikan sesuatu dari atas tiang listrik—sosok bocah berumur tujuh tahun yang nampak kebingungan berlari ke sana-ke mari, namun tak kunjung mendapati satu makhluk hidup bernama manusia di sana-sini. Kosong. Kios-kios, restoran, rumah-rumah, semuanya kosong tak bersisa. Ke manakan orang-orang?

"Kakek? Nenek?" sosok itu mendengar si bocah tujuh tahun yang kebingungan itu mulai memanggil-manggil orang yang dikenalnya. Suara bocah itu agak bergetar—dan ia tahu, bukan karena dinginnya udara malam.

Bocah itu mulai berlari menuju rumah utamanya. Rumah yang biasanya menjadi tempatnya sehari-hari. Dan lagi—sosok bermata sharingan itu mengikutinya tanpa kesulitan.

"Ayah...? Ibu...?" panggil bocah itu. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara ceret dari dapur, tidak ada suara televisi dari ruang keluarga, dan tidak ada suara shuriken beradu di halaman belakang. Rumah ini kosong.

Sasuke Uchiha, nama bocah itu, melangkah masuk dengan ragu. "Kak Itachi?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Mulai ketakutan, Sasuke kembali keluar dan tubuhnya langsung menabrak seseorang.

"Aw!" Sasuke berjengit lalu mendongakan kepalanya—menatap sosok yang ditabraknya. "Kakak!" serunya lega. Setidaknya ada orang yang dikenalnya. Senyuman lebar itu nyaris membuat Itachi meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya untuk misi ini—namun tidak. Dia menguatkan, dan mendinginkan hati saat ia mengangkat kunai yang dipegangnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kakak?" suara polos Sasuke membuat gerakannya berhenti di udara.

Apa yang akan kaulakukan, Itachi?

Misi, atau orang yang kaucintai?

Yang mana yang akan kaupilih?

**Srat!**

"Argh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan saat pinggiran kunai itu menggoreskan luka panjang di lengannya. Dia lalu memegangi lengannya sendiri dan meringis saat darah merah segar merembes dari kulit putihnya. Lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya—menatap orang yang nyaris menebasnya itu.

Dan ia terhenyak.

Pupil mata _onyx_ yang berlukis kemerahan itu bukanlah tatapan lembut yang biasanya dilihatnya dari sang kakak. Ekspresi itu... ekspresi itu bukanlah ekspresi penuh kasih sayang yang selalu dilihatnya. Dan kunai yang tadi menggoresnya... ada di genggaman Itachi Uchiha yang menatapnya nanar dan dingin—sampai-sampai Sasuke merasa kakaknya bisa membunuhnya walau hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Dan saat itulah ia melihatnya.

Adegan sadis dan menyeramkan saat kakak yang disayanginya itu dengan berdarah dinginnya menghabisi semua orang di dalam klan—tidak peduli mau wanita, anak-anak, atau manula, Itachi Uchiha membunuhnya tanpa ampun. Dia menebasnya, menendangnya, memotong, menggores, menusuk. Menghabisinya satu persatu sebagaimana orang yang tak punya belas kasihan dan rasa kemanusiaan. Seolah, dia melakukannya karena keinginan dan kesenangannya sendiri. Sosok Itachi Uchiha yang kejam, dingin, dan mengerikan.

Sasuke melihatnya.

Dan saat ia berusaha berjalan—dan menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, ia mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring—lalu ia menyadari, bahwa teriakan itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan! Hentikaaan!" jeritnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Itachi menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'mati' walau hatinya terasa diiris-iris melihat adik yang paling disayanginya menjerit memohon ampun dan ketakutan yang luar biasa terlihat di mata _onyx_ kecilnya. Bahkan air mata mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Oh, Itachi, bukankah ini semua keputusanmu? Ya. Dia yang memutuskan hal ini.

Dia...

"Aaargh!" jerit Sasuke—lalu bocah itu jatuh dengan nafas terengah-engah dan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau lemah," bisik Itachi. "Kau lemah. Karena kau takut. Karena kau takut padaku," dia menapakan kaki mendekati tubuh kecil sang adik. "Aku takkan membunuh orang lemah dan tidak berguna sepertimu. Adikku yang bodoh...," Itachi menundukkan badannya—meraih tubuh adiknya yang bergetar hebat dengan kasar.

"Kau akan terus menganggapku menyebalkan... Kalau begitu, kau harus membenciku! Kutuklah aku! Bencilah aku! Dan berlarilah... berlarilah di kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan..."

Dan walau Itachi berkata begitu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang hancur lebur di dalam hatinya.

"—lalu datanglah padaku, ketika kau sudah memiliki mata yang sama denganku..." ada jeda sesaat—Itachi berusaha menahan tikaman hebat di ulu hatinya. Tikaman hebat yang mungkin akan memaksa bibirnya untuk berkata hal-hal yang berkebalikan dengan perkataannya barusan.

Dan tanpa sadar, setitik air matanya jatuh. "—dan bunuhlah aku."

* * *

Mungkin ada banyak hal yang dapat kita pelajari dari kehidupan seseorang.

Mungkin juga hal tersebut positif, atau negatif, kita yang menentukan.

"Itachi-san."

Suara yang amat dikenalnya—Kisame Hoshigaki—terdengar dari belakang. Itachi meliriknya dari ekor mata sebagai jawaban.

"Dia sudah datang."

Ah.

Mati-matian, Itachi menahan agar emosi wajahnya tetap datar—walau dalam hati, ia merasakan desakan yang kuat untuk hanya sekedar menitikan air mata—entah karena teringat kejadian malam itu, ataukah karena rindu...

"Hn."

"Dia bersama Tim-nya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Itachi berbalik—menatap Kisame, masih dengan wajah datarnya. "Urus mereka. Biarkan aku dan Sasuke sendirian saja."

Gigi-gigi taring Kisame terlihat—ia menyeringai. "Aku mengerti. Lagipula...," Kisame menatap punggung Itachi yang kian menjauh. "—ini hari ulangtahunmu, ne, Itachi-san?"

* * *

Pernahkah kaurasakan atmosfer yang begitu padat hanya karena tatapan seseorang kepadamu?

Ketegangan itu mungkin terasa begitu kental.

Sama seperti sekarang ini.

Saat dua saudara Uchiha dipertemukan—lagi. Dalam sebuah ruangan gelap remang-remang dengan hanya lilin-lilin kecil sebagai penerangannya, Itachi Uchiha duduk di sana—menatap tatapan kebencian yang diterimanya dari depan. Dari mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Walau dia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan kebencian seperti yang diharapkannya, Itachi tidak dapat menahan rasa senang dalam hatinya saat bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang paling ia rindukan. Dengan sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga dan harapan yang ia miliki. Sosok adik yang sangat ia cintai. Sosok adik, yang selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpinya.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Yang rasanya amat sangat panjang bagi dirinya.

"Itachi," suara Sasuke sudah berubah—bukanlah lagi bocah tujuh tahun yang masih memanggilnya 'kakak' dengan polosnya. Dan sorot mata itu, bukanlah sorot mata yang menentramkan hatinya. Bukan lagi adik yang menaruh hormat dan kagum padanya. Bukan lagi tubuh mungil yang dimiliki Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan tubuh tegap dan berotot terlihat berbahaya. Dari wajahnya yang mengeras, Itachi tahu bahwa adik semata wayangnya itu sudah lama tidak tersenyum tulus dari hatinya. Mungkin juga sudah lupa bagaimanakah rasanya mengecap rasa bahagia.

Namun mengapa rasa rindu itu begitu menikam?

Mengapa rasa bersalah dan sedih itu masih menerpanya?

Mengapa, sudut hatinya masih berkata, bahwa karena dialah senyuman Sasuke tak pernah terlihat lagi?

Walaupun mungkin hal itu memang benar?

Itachi memejamkan matanya—menunggu lanjutan perkataan adik_nya_. Walau mungkin adik_nya_ takkan pernah lagi menganggapnya _kakak_.

Itachi pantas mendapatkannya.

Dan dia tahu itu.

"—Aku akan membunuhmu."

Itachi tersenyum dalam hati. Inilah cara mati yang diinginkannya.

**_"Sorry, Sasuke... this is the last time."_**_ — _Itachi Uchiha, Chapter 402, page 12.

**Selesai**

**Ahahahaha what's this 8'D saya kalo baca ulang jadi nyengir sendiri hihihi #PLAK. Oh ya, sekadar ucapan terima kasih buat yang membantu saya dalam proses pembuatan fic ini: **

**Squall Schiffer **editor saya tercinta yang selalu sabar nungguin authornya ini selesai ngetik dan ngeditin fic yang H-1 ini HAHAHA maap, yak sudah merepotkanmu di tengah ulangan begindang #pats.

**Orzpesalius **yang maniak Naruto banget sehingga saya bisa cari referensi seputar Itachi (yang saya sendiri udah agak-agak lupa hehe) secara gratis dan sukarela. Thanks, yak!

dan juga tentunya untuk **kamu**, yang sudah buka fic saya :)

**Mind to review, minna? ;)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
